The Unravelment of Iris
by Alithewitch
Summary: Iris wanted to attend the same academy her sister Violet did in hopes of finding out how she died. As she starts to meddle around, she catches the attraction of Damien along with the Magic Council. Soon she soon realizes she has the same special abilities her older sister possessed. When she ends up married, she then must hide what she really is or share the same fate as Violet.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

There she stood among the mess sprawled before us. Her robes torn, much like her soul now and along with any feelings left standing for me. Though, I would've never guess otherwise if it wasn't for the dead forlorn look in her eyes which eradicated the raging fire within me and left me with nothing as indication it was ever there in the first place.

I was a fool, no I was an ignorant boy who sulked into depths beyond all reaches, only to find her before me within the same situation as I, but I swatted her away again and again till she was forced out to face the light alone, while I wallowed in the deepest pits never to be found again.

Her eyes told me everything, 'Do it, underestimate me again, push me pass my edges again, throw me off a cliff, rip the last bit of respect I had for you away, and last reap my sorrows to use as fuel for your displeasure of me, I dare you to.' This time, I was not that much fool, so I stood dumbstruck at how blind I had acted out of fury and rage full fits.

I did not deserve a woman like her on any scale, just like Violet. I thought she was a pure, ignorant, wildseed girl like her, that only needed to force to see the dangers of entering the world of magic, by making her become obedient through fear of me, but I was quickly found wrong in my accusations of her, because she knew them all along, unlike foolish younger me.

She valiantly seemed to walk passed me as if I was never in her world to begin with, then to let the curtain on this nightmare close she jump off the school debris into the moonlit night befitting her. No last words were spoke aloud, but from the situation before us, they were clear quite clear. 'Goodbye sir.' I was an obstacle that was no longer in her life and was never to be again.


	2. Chapter 2: The Misfortune of a Wildseed

"Miss Iris shall I drop you off closer or-" I quickly interject his statement before he can say anything else. "I'm able to walk the rest of the distance on my own, thank you very much for your concern though."

He starts to quirk an eyebrow at me, not trusting my decision, so I swiftly hop up from my seat; I try to make distance between us before he can speak again. The door slams and I relish the freedom from him as I haphazardly make way towards the school with my possessions.

Iris Academy, I would be staying for the next nine months at the school. I cherished that thought greatly, I never been away from home before so this was quite the adventure for me. Here I will be learning about the world of magic, full of creatures I dreamt about when I was younger and more childlike.

Oh how I always wished I was a witch and now my dreams will be coming true, it filled me with great joy and excitement. I can be my own person and shape my own destiny, ah, it sounds just like the books I have read since I was little. I speed pass a few students eager to make haste towards the school.

I make it near the threshold of the school and I finally realize the gravity of what I am about to do. I will leave my old life behind full of promise, safety, and certainty of the future that was laid out before me, to trade for an uncertain future bound to be full of ravenous dangers at every comer, or it seemed at the moment, but then again, that's what made it so worth it, I could truly feel alive.

I feel a sudden burst of courage and decide to push pass the threshold dauntlessly only to end up in collision with another person. Out of habit, I quickly curtsy and mutter sorry to look up into the eyes of a man, who was surely not another student. He stares at me smiling only after looking up from his book in hand.

"Ah, a new student, what might your name be?" His voice was dark, rich, and mysteriously soothing in a way, I noted he carried a heavy British accent as well. I stand there numb and dumbstruck before realizing he just asked me a question. I quickly gather my thoughts and blurt out an answer. "I am, Iris Araceli Sir."

He quickly looks down at one of the many books in his hands and swiftly goes through it. "Ah, Miss Araceli, wildseed at that, shouldn't expected anything other then that. You are a complete waste of my time Miss Araceli, seeing you will throw away all that has been giving to you, without ever understanding even an once of it."

Seemingly out of spite, he slams his book shut then snaps at me saying, "Ten demerits, not a promising start indeed. I surly hope you're better at your studies, rather then you are walking, otherwise you will be expelled before this years end." He swiftly stalks away in rage. Wow, I feel as though this is a new record time of someone finding distaste of me.

I finally make way to my dorm hall, which happen to be horse. There were two other dorms, one for butterflies; it was more likely for the etiquette and very feminine girls. Then, there were the snakes; more then likely meant for the strange and mysterious girls. I am greatly surprise I have not ended up there on the multiple accounts that I was very strange, and people noted it many times within my lifetime, but then again I am quite active and stubborn, so I suppose horse does suit me well.

I take note of my surrounds to see a long hall with many doors on one side and windows on the next, one door seems fairly larger then the others, thus I deem it is the bathroom. Wow, only one bathroom that is quite astounding, cannot wait to see what troubles that will cause.

I look down at my schedule and scan the hall for my dorm room, which seemed to me I will be sharing it with two other girls, hopefully we can become the greatest of friends, otherwise that will be another misfortune for me today.

I open the door and glance across the room. There were books that seemed quite old, desks that have yet to be covered and drab walls with no life to them. Last thing I noticed was the very simplistic beds, one of which had a resident sitting on top of them.

The girl had light hair; cut short and with precision, honey gold eyes, and don a robe much like mine. "My, hello there so you're a horse too, that's quite amazing!" I saw with excitement towards her, until I realize how greatly I had fumbled at that. She takes note of it too by the brightness of her cheeks. "Um I am quite sorry if I make that sound...weird." I say quickly in order to recover from sheer embarrassment.

Perhaps its time I change the subject. "Are you perhaps my new roommate?" She nods lightly then speaks with a soft and gentle voice. "Yes, though only one of them, Virginia is the other. I think she went to speak with someone outside in the hall. My name is Ellen by the way"

We then partake in talking to one another about things like, where we are from, our families, and other small things to pass the time. Ellen was from Virginia, though not too far south to bare an accent, she was wildseed like me, and she seemed to have brought far too many books in precaution that she might need them.

"Wildseed, what in the world does that mean exactly, I think a professor earlier called me one myself." Before Ellen can open her mouth, another girl appears to answer the question for me.

"Wildseed, it kinda means you're a wild flower in a field of plain flowers. See, your parents weren't magical, yet you are." I think somewhat understand what she said, so I nod my head and shake her hand which was thrown before me.

"I'm from a magical family, so I already knew I had magic, also the names Virginia." I take notice her strong grip, and her powerful voice full of confidence. Virginia was full of energy from what it seems; she also had dark reddish brown hair, and wore a robe just like ours.

"Nice to meet you Virginia, I am Iris Araceli. Um, is something wrong with being wild if I might ask, a professor seemed quite upset earlier about it..." She laughs loudly slightly frightening Ellen. Virginia tries to stop to answer my question. "Oh, you must of meet Grabby, don't worry about him he hates everyone and I mean everyone."

Ellen becomes even more frighten by that. "He grabs students?!" Her voice shrieks. Virginia gets another laugh out of that. "No, no his name is Grabiner, so we call him Grabby." Ellen sighs loudly while I stand there adjusting the situation, good he does not hate me more then any one else then, hopefully.

Virginia tells us about her older brother William who is a senior now, who is quite kind and generous, then speaks ill of her younger brother Donald, who is a freshmen like us, I giggle a bit here and there when she talks about his crazy antics.

We then break into another conversation about sports to find out Virginia is good at soccer and Ellen is good at volleyball. "I am fairly good at track, though I prefer fencing." This situation causes Virginia to shriek with happiness, oh goodness. "Awesome! We should totally make a sports club!" She says as she jumps around full of glee.

Ellen and I stare at each other both making sure we see the same thing before us. "Um, I suppose that could be fun." I say quietly, I really rather join a club more befitting of me, like something involving book, but I should not say otherwise.

She quickly grabs Ellen and me saying we should go meet her brothers. "Um, Virginia, I kinda want to unpack now so-" Before I can finish anything I am hauled off into the hallway. Ugh, seems I am just a bit misfortunate today huh?


	3. Chapter 3: Divided Families

Ellen and I are now being dragged around the school by Virginia. Along the way we hear stifled giggles by random students who see our predicament, but at the same time we see others in our same situation, in which we both are relived we aren't the only ones.

Virginia points out things along the way like the cafeteria, gym, and some of the class rooms we will be in soon; most of which are quite large probably because we will be soon casting and practicing spells in them. As we make way down one of the infinite amounts of hallways we stop.

Virginia releases her grip on us and we sigh of relief to finally be let go. We are faced to meet a pale young boy with blue hair and reddish purple eyes, before he can introduce himself I hear a large splash and an angry shriek nearby.

I turn to find myself looking at Virginia who is now soaked to the bone from multiple ongoing water balloons propelled at her. I then turn to Ellen as she stares terrified and shuffles back to hide behind a corner just in case one were to hit her. Virginia on the other hand is brimming with anger as she glares at a nearby cracked door with a person standing laughing historically behind it.

"Donald! Get out here right now!" Virginia marches over and grabs Donald, her brother; they both have darker skin, and darker eyes, except Virginia's is reddish purple while he dons dark gray eyes. Virginia also has dark red hair while he has black hair. Before Virginia can do anything Donald breaks from her grip and turns to the blue haired boy.

"That was indeed a perfect shot on my account, thanks Luke for distracting her!" Donald says with triumph as he high fives Luke and retreats back into his dorm room shutting the door. I soon hear a voice from behind me which almost makes me flinch.

"Hello V how are you fairing? Have you moved in fine?" He stops speaking quickly analyzes the situation and lifts up his hand, before we know it a warm breeze comes in and makes Virginia's soaked robes now dry again. Virginia now relived to have dry robes introduces her older brother William to us.

"You already know his name so I don't need to explain much especially after what you just saw, like I said he is a complete opposite to Donald in every way, shape, and form." William smiles at us sweetly, causing Ellen to blush a bit. William has long light purple hair which is tied back, darkish skin and bright green eyes.

I feel normal about me and my twin sister now seeing not many appearances in witch families are too similar to each other. My sister...that thought brings a quick flash of memories from when I was younger; the only words to describe it all were happiness at first, then laughter, and tranquility. Then there was fire, yelling, hatred and fear, oh how we used to be so close just to get torn apart...I wonder is she here too? I realize that I am letting my mind wander too much and snap back into the situation before me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both Ellen and Iris." He says in a calm and collected voice. I nod as confirmation while Ellen stutters a bit trying to say something back and fails in the end causing her to become quiet. He notices her problem and giggles to himself before speaking again.

"Please watch my sister for me, she tends to be a scamp and get into trouble." This causes both Ellen and me to laugh again, while Virginia glares.

"Now, now you kids should run along now, seeing you have freshman orientation tomorrow and quite the long week ahead of you. You will soon face Initiation later on as well." Before explaining that last bit he walks away down Wolf Hall.

Ellen and I look at each other not quite sure what to say about the last part. Initiation...that sounds so great. I sigh and make way back to our dorm room seeing I still have to unpack, oh well magic awaits us tomorrow, that's at least something to be happy about. Oh Twila if you are here, will we remain divided?


	4. Chapter 4: Grim Truth And Reminders

I tossed and turned for what had seemed like hours, only find a few minutes, passed by. I decided in the end result to pull out one of my books from my bag and read until I felt sleep overtake me.

The book presented before was one I very well do not recall taking into account. It bore a strange yet fascinating décor on the front and back, seeming of moon shaped designs that weaved into one another.

At first, the book did not respond to me trying to pry it open from its claps, until I ended up cutting myself, in, which drew blood. The book then open wide allowing me its secrets. My eyes widen at the first words my eyes laid upon the page.

**_"Violet's Grimoire"_**That name of all names had to be brought back into my memory, I hoped coming here would prove my accusations of her, but at the same time, I was hoping otherwise. The next thing I knew the blood that stained the corner of the page started moving until it swirled around the title and blotted the name out completely.

**_"Lumina's Grimoire"_** Was what now spelled in its place. "That's not my name…." Were the only words that could slip out my mouth at the moment. The words then became blotted and changed again.

"**_Iris's Grimoire_**" Ok that was better, but how is the book doing that? It seem to notice my confusion, thus more words vaperated before me.

"**_Hello Iris I am now your Grimoire seeing your sister got torn apart and died. Anyway, all the spells she learned before her death are within me for you now to learn. Oh, and um, try not to die the same way she did, meaning stay away from that ignorant jerk Hieronymous._**" I stared at the page blankly as I tried to process the fact that I now had a spell book that spoke and that it knows how my sister died. I quickly scouted the room before facing the book again speaking in a hush tone.

"You know how my sister died? Um, who this is Hieronymous you speak of?" The Grimoire became blank for a few minutes causing me to question if I broke it somehow, but then its pages flew by quickly before stopping on one page.

"**_Yes, she died because she was reckless and went to the Otherworld. The only reason she learned so much about the Otherworld was because of Hieronymous; aka, Professor Grabby as your friend called him. I am quite upset I didn't think of that name before._**"

I stared at the book dumbstruck. What? No, that cannot possibly be right I mean he seemed pretty nice before he yelled at me. My voice then became quivered with fear. "I think you have that wrong, I mean, he was mean I guess, but I don't think-"

Before I could even finish the Grimoire quickly wrote. "**_I am not wrong I was there as a witness, sorry Iris. I think you will be smarter then her seeing you deem special qualities, that and your body can take a few tears better then she can. Now, I think you should sleep seeing that tomorrow is an important day, that and well, I don't speak anymore, goodnight._**"

The Grimoire shut itself, rose up, and went back into my bag. My body started to feel the toll of all of this, along with my mental state. I must be sleeping that is the only reasonable explanation for this right? Maybe I should go to bed, in the morning I will not even remember any of this at all. If I do, then I think I will name my Grimoire Grim, seeing it is quite grim. I then pull my covers over my body and finally felt sleep overtake me.


	5. Chapter 5: Demonic Friend And Detention

I woke up early for my first day of magic lessons. I would've slept in a bit more after the events of last night, but Ellen forgot to tell us she likes to tidy up things in the morning, thus Virginia and I both woke up from the sound of Ellen opening and shutting drawers.

While Virginia argued with Ellen, I decided to get ready. I hopped out of bed feeling quite well, even though my sleep schedule was messed up already. I walked to my magic based wardrobe to find a dress to wear under my school robe then started to look for my schedule for today; breakfast in the cafeteria, blue magic class, lunch, then back to blue magic class for a bit longer.

It seemed that each class lasts about six hours; first three hours learning spells, and then the last three hours spent practicing those spells. I skimmed through the rest of the week schedule, which was set the same way, except each day with a different magic field.

By the time, I was done skimming I realized that Ellen and Virginia finally stopped fighting and came to some sort of agreement. "Wow, first day of classes and you both already started fighting." Ellen sighed and shrug while seeming exhausted already while Virginia seemed still riled up from the fight as she quickly got ready for...gym?

"Virginia you're not going to class today?" I said while looking for my books I needed today. "Nope, I'm going to the gym and scout it out a bit for when clubs start." Virginia said quickly before rushing out the room.

I look over at Ellen who was still carefully organizing some things. I concluded she was going to take a while longer organizing before being ready, so I grab my books, along with my Grimoire and make way to the cafeteria.

As I arrived, I notice the great amount of people in here was quite diverse; some have horns or wings, others have extremely pale skin, non-human skin. I also take note to all the other crazy things I witness before grabbing a tray with cereal and sitting down by myself in the corner of the cafeteria.

As I am eating I hear quick footsteps and a person sit down opposite of me. I stop eating and look up to see a boy with long red violet hair, pale blue skin, bright red violet eyes, and wings, demon wings to be exact.

I blink a few times while trying to process the fact a demon boy was sitting here in front of me. "Hello?" That was all I could say while I stared in disarray. He smiled sweetly at me before speaking with a very alluring voice.

"Why, hello there little angel, you don't mind if I sit here do you?" Angel? Does he call everyone that or is he trying to befriend me? I decide to answer his question happily in hopes of making a new friend. "Yeah you can sit here with me; also can you perhaps tell me your name?"

He giggles a bit before speaking again. "Ah, yes thank you little angel I value your kindness. Oh, my name is Damien Ramsey, but just call me Damien, now what may your name be?" I eat the rest of my cereal then speak with glee from his compliment.

"Why thank you! My name is Iris Araceli, but you can call me Iris." The bell then ring to notify that breakfast is over, as I get up to get rid of my tray. "Well Iris darling it was very nice meeting you and I can't wait to see you again." Damien then pats me on the head and walks away. Well this day started off nicely I think.

I quickly walked to class trying to not bump into anyone on the way today. When I arrived, most of the back seats of both rows were already taken for some reason, weird. I decided to sit right in the front. As I got my books ready more people pilled in quickly filling in most of the seats behind me.

Ellen enters quietly and sits right next to me in the front. We smile at each other and then talk for a bit like everyone else did until the professor enters the room. Everyone was quickly silenced by his entrance, which I did not understand why until I looked at him.

Oh, that is Professor Grabiner...great. Ellen turns to me terrified while I just stare at her blankly. Seems to me everyone else in this class only skimmed at the classes they could take without looking at the list of professors teaching them.

I look up at Professor Grabiner now noticing his features; curly black mid length hair, pale skin, fierce reddish brown eyes sending daggers at the students, and his wizard hat, huh I wonder do we get one when we graduate.

I quickly snap out of it when he starts his lecture about blue magic in the most soul crushing way possible. I giggle to myself thinking how long it must have taken him to come up with his lectures to have enough emotion to shatter ones soul and spirit.

He notices my giggle from what I am guessing because he is now speaking to me. "Miss Araceli, what is it that fills you with humor during my lecture?" I pause for a second, breathe in and out then answer calmly.

"I'm sorry sir for disrupting you and the class with my laughter, I was in humor over the fact you can cause such despair within anyone at will by the most simplistic words." Everyone in the class seems to gasp at this while he makes way to my desk glaring at me.

"Well its nice to know someone finds humor in me, I suppose you will find even more humor in the fact you now have detention Saturday Miss Araceli." I stare at him showing no fear within me, yet also trying my best to not glare at him.

"I am greatly sorry sir once again and I understand my punishment, I will not let my thoughts wander again." He stares at me a bit shocked by my response then quick turns to the rest of the class glaring.

"Let that be a reminder to you all to pay attention in class and to not become so foolish enough to wander in thoughts when I am teaching." Ellen stares at me a bit wide eyed like many others before going back to listen to his lesson. Great, I am never going to get answers from him now, then again maybe I will on Saturday.


	6. Chapter 6: Braving The Dragon's Wrath

I ended up trying to avoid people the rest of the day. Everyone kept asking me about what happen during class repeatedly, it was truly aggravating. I only said what I felt was right, but everyone else looked on it as an act of defiance, thus the rumor mill at school started with a booming start.

I decided a good way to get away from everyone was to go on a walk towards the forest, thus I made haste towards the forest path avoiding anyone on the way. As I reached the forest clearing, I slowed my pace and sat down under a tree in full bloom.

Ah, the forest here was so colorful and full of life there was probably a bunch of flowers and plants out of season or from different climates here. The wonderful beauty that magic can bring. I am hoping to learn so much this year about the beauty it can cause, rather then the destruction.

I decide to pull out my blue magic book and study a bit seeing I did not get to learn much for the rest of the class seeing Professor Grabiner decided to call on me constantly knowing I would not know the answers. I guess that in the end I will end up learning a lot more then others now seeing I am hoping to show off by knowing everything in the first five chapters.

Ha, the look on his face when I do start answering his questions correctly will be great. With that thought in mind, I quickly get into my book and do not even realize when someone decides to sit next to me. "Hello my little angelic Iris, how may your day be fairing after your outburst in class?"

I jolt up a bit as Damien goes through my curls in my hair then quickly send a glare his way. "Hey, it wasn't an outburst! I was just responding to what he said to me!" Damien chuckles a bit while still going through my hair with his one hand carefully.

"My, my, what a temper you have. I have a feeling you will get along wonderfully." I scoff at that then let out an exaggerated sigh. "Man, I wish I could get along with him I really liked his class…." His hand stops going through my hair and stares at me blankly.

"What, Really? Most people after going to his class once stop showing up all together unless they have to. Iris you are quite the strange little angel going up against that dragon." I giggle a bit, dragon that is a good one.

"Yeah I am called weird quite a lot so I am use to it by now. Hey Damien, why are you here if I might ask, though I am not trying to sound rude I am just wondering…." Damien smiles wistfully while staring up at the sun.

"Well, many folk don't take well to my kind here so I don't really have any friends. I spend most of my time alone these past few years." I stare at him a bit trying to understand how he feels, but fail in the end. "You seem quite ok with all of this, though you shouldn't, no one should ever judge a person by appearances."

Damien stares me in the eyes while once again going through my hair with one hand. "You truly are an angel aren't you Iris?" He chuckles a bit then continues. "I wish everyone was as accepting you are, I mean you barely know me and yet you're saying this to me."

I gleefully smile. "Thank you Damien. You don't seem like a bad person from how you act towards me." He gets up and lends a hand out to me. "Well then, thank you angel, shall we depart from here and grab something to eat?" I grab my books then his hand and get up. "Yeah, that seems nice." We walk towards the school then.

The rest of the week goes well as by the third day of school the rumor mill moves on to more juicy rumors. Thankfully, Professor Grabiner decided to not call on me during Red Magic class, in fact he ignored me a good amount of the time. Damien and I did not really speak much after the first day, which made me a bit sad, but then again he probably had other things to do.

As the weekend comes, I remembered I had detention, great. I ended up running into Donald on the way to find out he had detention too from the prank on Virginia earlier during the week, which sucked, he really did not do anything that bad.

Professor Grabiner walked in as soon as we took seat and look at us with disgust and decided to make us study for the rest of detention, which was not very bad. He did quirk an eyebrow at how far ahead I was in my Blue Magic class textbook, which filled me with glee, ha shows him.

When the bell rings I recalled the memory from my first night, ah should I ask him? As Donald leaves I walk over to Professor Grabiner's desk, he just continues reading his book paying no attention to me. "Ah, sir did you perhaps know a girl named Violet in the past?"

I quickly regret my decision asking him about her cause he quickly slams his book shut, looks at me spitefully, and snarls. "Excuse me?" I take a deep breathe and speak again not letting my voice quiver with fear.

"Violet Casimir sir, I am guessing you know her then?" He calms down a bit then gets up from his chair; his next few words were quiet, but full of spite. "Yes, I did know her, but how I know her is none of your business, now leave."

The door magically swings wide open as he glares intensely at me. I decide to take the high road and leave, but before doing so I speak one last time. "Truthfully sir, it is my business, she was my older sister if you didn't know and we were very close. Good day Professor Grabiner."

The door slams behind me with extreme force when I leave. Great, I got some kind of confirmation, but I am not sure it was worth the problems it caused. Even if he was apart of how she died I cannot bring myself to think badly of him seeing I do not know the full story. I probably never will at this rate, I really need to become friends with him somehow.

Nothing really happens on Sunday other then that I spent my time planning my schedule for the week, which ended with me taking all Blue Magic classes in hopes that maybe I can become a bit closer to Professor Grabiner. Well that and the fact I read up to chapter 5 in the Blue Magic textbook which means I can learn a bunch of new spells quickly through out week.

As nighttime comes I wait anxiously for Virginia and Ellen to turn in and sleep so I can speak to Grim. When the time comes, I grab Grim and open her carefully. "**_Why hello there, I am guessing your not opening me for spell reasons, nor to read Violet's old diary entries, thus I am guessing you spoke to Grabby right?_**"

She seems to know me so well, I sigh before whispering an answer. "Yeah, you caught me. Wait….Violet used you as a diary too?" Grim flips a few pages. "**_Wow, I am guessing it turned out fantastic right? Oh, um yeah, she used me as a diary, if you wish you could use me for that purpose as well, what ever you do; do not write too much about Grabby ok? I really don't want to learn anything regarding him unless its bad news._**"

Huh, that means I can read her entries to find out about Professor Grabiner, ah no I should not pry. I shake my head and start to think about writing in Grim as a diary, that might relive some stress for me. "Yeah I think I just might start right now then."

Grim flips back to the first page, which is now empty; I guess that means I can start writing. I pull out my pencil and start writing about my week, Grim leaves a note here and there as a response to what I write, but does not do anything else.

Feeling relived getting everything off my chest and on paper; I close Grim, put her away, and finally go to sleep. One last thought goes through my mind before drifting off complete, Initiation starts tomorrow, oh the fun that will bring.


	7. Chapter 7: Love Letters And False Luck

I am clamored into the gym along with many other freshmen as we wait for the announcement of Initiation. I look around and spot Ellen fearing for her life while Virginia laughs at her fear. I decide to stick to myself seeing there are so many people surrounding me.

After a while I notice that William is walking up to the podium seemingly looking quite mischievous about something. "Good morning everyone I am William the soon to be senior class president, though you will soon be referring to me as Sir William during this week."

William then goes on to explain the rules and safety guidelines which are pretty basic like no one can force you to do harmful things and whatnot. After a while we all go up to grab an Initiation Handbook explaining more about the different seniors we will meet, rules on running into a senior, and a bunch of other stuff.

We are then forced to get on the ground by the seniors barking ordering us. They spout out different things until we are all close together facing the seniors crowding around us. This is definitely not what I was expecting at all for a Magical Initiation.

I look up to see Damien above me reaching out his hand. "Why hello little angel you should be mine." I smile widely, take grab of his hand, and walk out of the gymnasium with him.

"Well little angel you do not have to fret now, you should be mostly safe for the rest of the week." He lets go of my hand and speaks again. "Even though you'll be safe around me, I still need to give you an order of some sort before weeks end. Ah, also take blue magic all this week, it may prove helpful."

Blue magic? Good thing I had that in mind anyway. Damien then walks away and I return to my bedroom for a bit before going to class.

The next morning I had an encounter with Damien. We spoke a bit before he gave me an order, one of which I never expected to ever do in my entire life; write a love letter. A love letter, oh goodness.

I tried to concentrate during Blue Magic class, but failed to no avail, luckily Professor Grabiner decided to leave me be today just like yesterday. Though I was more so expecting knives and daggers thrown at me after what happen Saturday, but I received nothing in return.

As I return to my dorm room after class I sit down at the desk deciding to start writing the love letter. I end up banging my head against the desk after a while of staring at a blank piece of paper, which startles Ellen from her studying.

"Um, are you ok? Are you perhaps having trouble with homework?" I sigh loudly out of frustration. "No, I can't write a stinking love letter, that's what's bothering me."

Ellen eyes widen and her face becomes flushed. I quickly spout out a reason why. "Uh, no it's not like that, it's for…Initiation…" Ellen and I then discuss how I should go about it, in the end we decide I should write something metaphoric.

Butter is the first thing that comes to my mind as I write. I then repeat what I wrote to Ellen who then flushes redder then a tomato before rewriting what I wrote down on cute stationary paper with superb penmanship. I kiss the letter and head off to find Damien and give him the letter. Oh I really hope nothing comes bad from it.

The next day in Blue Magic class as Professor Grabiner is about to take a seat he sees a letter on his desk. Oh no, no that can't be right. He picks it up, opens it, and then starts to read aloud. "When I think of you I think of butter…." I knew it, no oh goodness. I try to stay calm while everyone in the class begins to giggle. He does a sweep of the room then speaks again. "Would the author of this little missive care to identify him or herself?"

I take a deep breath in and out and slowly stand up. "I did it sir." I say aloud trying to not make my voice waver. "Oh Miss Araceli, do you really expect me to be flattered by this?" He says with malice. I quickly shake my head. "No sir, I can-"

Before I can say anything else he forces me to leave the classroom with detention and demerits of course, which causes me to shame walk back to my dorm room until I remember something….Damien. I swish around quickly as I stomp down the hall full of raging fire burning within me, everyone that glances at me shies away with fear. No one shall dare mess with me.

As I reach Falcon hall I scream Damien's name. "Damien, show yourself immediately!" I then glare daggers at Damien as he walks towards me. "Mmm, is my favorite little angel looking for me?" I stab my finger at his chest which causes him to back up a bit with shock.

"You gave my love letter to Grabiner! Everyone in class thinks I am a freak! You humiliated me!" I say with bitter venom towards him. "Oh no, I am so sorry Iris, this is truly all my fault." You think you little wretched demon, ugh!

Before I can say anything else he mutters an explanation about how his letter got stolen out of his room by some other seniors. He sighs quietly. "I am truly sorry for this endeavor; I shall speak to Professor Grabiner about this. The only person who deserves detention and demerits is me."

I mutter a thank you under my breath then return to my dorm room with the fire within me mostly gone. I hope I made the right choice believing him.

The next day I wake up early realizing its Friday the 13th, I wake up Virginia to get the answer that today happens to be a good day for witches. Good, I can really use some luck today after yesterdays events.

As she goes back to sleep I put on my robes and leave out. When I am walking down the hallway I hear footsteps quickly approaching me, oh no. I turn to meet Professor Grabiner, wow what great luck I have.

Professor Grabiner quickly speaks. "I believe I owe you an apology Miss Araceli. I quickly judged you for your actions without letting you explain yourself, in which I am sorry. As you probably are not aware this has been a ritual for Initiation for years."

I stand there in disbelief not quite sure what to say about all of this. He returns my merits, gives me more for admitting I wrote it, and takes away my detention, though before he can slip away I stop him. "Sir I should be apologizing as well for what happen on Saturday I did not have any intention for upsetting you the way I did, I was just curious."

He sighed before speaking again. "Ah, I see…I should be the one apologizing for that as well, I knew she had two younger sisters, but I had such no idea they would be coming here." I say a quick 'it's ok' to him before he walks away. They? Ah, no he probably said that wrong, I would've ran into her by now if she was here.

As I dismiss myself from my thoughts I soon end up following after him cause I have his today as well, what a way to make a awkward situation. Soon after we arrive other students pour in, one of which looms over my desk in anger.

"Lumina, speak now…." Uh, Lumina? I try to send her off saying she has the wrong person until I realize who I am speaking to; she has short cut blood orange hair, which matches her eyes, and paler skin then mine. I gulp with fear before letting quiet words spill out my mouth. "Twila…..you're here?"

The class is now watching us with amazement while she raises her voice even higher with bitter resentment. "Of course I am here and I am gonna give you hell after what happen!" I try to keep my composure by breathing in and out seeing I am not sure what to say to her.

Twila knows this and tries to tell me off again, fortunately Professor Grabiner intervenes kicking Twila out of his class, with detention and then sending a look my way saying 'Meet me after class' before starting to teach. Oh what great luck I have today.


	8. Chapter 8: Explanations And A Apology

After class ends, everyone is called down to the gym for the end of Initiation week from what it seems, except for me because I am stuck with Professor Grabiner.

He sighs in his seat before looking up at me. "Miss Araceli you really know how to make a spectacle in my classes."

I quickly sputter out answer before he can say anything else. "No, no I am so sorry sir I did not even know she was here if I did I would have made sure this would not have happen, I swear."

He sighs again showing the exhaustion this week has had on him. "Miss Araceli as much I would like to not be informed of your personal life, I feel as though I deserve an explanation on what has happen today."

I knew he was going to ask this and even tried to prepare myself for this, but even so I still very shaken by all of this. "I-I it's my fault everything is, I made her this way so she shouldn't be punished I should. I did…something cruel to her...I did not mean to…"

I try to calm myself down a bit more, he does not intervene in anyway noticing how shaken I am. "…When I was thirteen I accidentally hurt my sister with red magic because I was greatly upset about something that had recently happen at the time and-"

He raised his hand as an order for me to stop. "That enough I don't want to hear anymore especially seeing you might faint if this continues."

His face then becomes unreadable along with his emotions about this as he opens the door for me. "Leave, you are late to Initiation ending meeting, I will speak to your sister myself." I try to say more, but then decide its best to just give in and leave.

Thankfully, I am not too late to the meeting seeing that everyone is then being blindfolded and ushered out somewhere. I barely have any time to react to the situation before I am blindfolded and lead out as well. I listen to the voice carefully not wanting to trip and make a fool of myself anymore today that I already have. That and I do not really have the energy to do otherwise.

I was buckled in like many others as we are then transported off somewhere; I can hear idle chatter from ones near me and noises from outside the van. It is not long before we arrive at our destination and we are unblindfolded; who I first see is of no surprise to me.

I smile weakly. "Hello Damien."

He notices my unenthusiastic response and quickly tries to understand what is wrong with me. "My, my little angel what clipped your wings?"

I dance around most of the personal details not wanting him to know everything that happen. He seems a bit peeved about it, but does not say otherwise.

"My, you truly had a long day didn't you? Perhaps a walk on the beach or a quick swim might help?"

Beach? I scan the area and realize that I am on a beach, a nice large one at that. I quickly brighten up at the fact. "Well as nice as a swim would be, I fear my robes wouldn't fair well, so a walk is a great idea."

We walk around the beach for a bit with each other seeing that everyone else is well acquainted with each other. I then noticed how charismatic he was seeing after a few minutes I was back to my cheerful self again, especially after the prank gift he got me; a stick of butter.

As I return to my room feeling quite exhausted from today's events, I run into Twila.

When I am going through my thoughts trying to understand what is happening she speaks softly. "I am sorry for earlier."

I stand there a bit shocked by her words. "Pardon? Could you repeat that?" She glares at me for a second then realizes what's she is doing and stops.

"I said I was sorry, I had no right to treat you that way from something that happened three years ago. Now goodbye, also don't expect anything else from me, got that?"

I nod slowly before she walks down the hallway until she is out of sight. I do not even realize how long I stood there until Virginia shook me telling me its late and that its time for bed. I scurry into the room and swiftly write in my Grimoire before falling asleep.

I spent most of my Saturday morning in bed resting, for some reason I wasn't feeling quite well, probably feeling the effects of using magic a lot, that and all the chaos that unfolded. Too much has happen to me this week for me to feel one or another way about everything. I slowly tried to process my thoughts and feelings, but failed.

As I was moping around in bed, I notice it was becoming noon and that the noon bus should be leaving towards the mall. I mulled over if it would be good for me to go or not and finally concluded to go in order to clear my head.

I went to my wardrobe and sifted through my clothing collection until I decide to wear a heavy black dress with many layers of frills underneath each other and long black boots. I grabbed the money I had and set off towards the bus.

I shifted in my seat on the bus waiting for it to leave till I feel someone plop down next to me, when I turn I notice its Virginia. "Hey Virginia, how are you today?"

She seems to burst with happiness as she explains all the different sweets she is going to eat at the mall today while the bus takes off. "Ah, I look forward to every weekend just to grab some delicious sweets from the food court; I mean have you tried all the pastries from the bakery?"

I shake my head. "No, I haven't even been to the mall until now actually." Virginia gasps at the sudden realization. "That's it you have to come to the food court with me and try one! Maybe next week we can force Ellen to come to."

I hastily say ok to her regretting even answering her question, great now I got poor Ellen sucked into this. As we arrive at the mall, she quickly grabs me as she tears away towards the food court. I am trying to catch my breath as we arrive at our destination.

"Wait here I will be right back!" She dashes off again leaving me in the dust as I start to look around. It is not a big mall, but a nice sized one at least.

It has all the typical stores you expect from one, which then lead me to stare in the distance at the bookstore. Ah, the bookstore I have been dying for a good read for a while now.

While I am thinking about the bookstore Virginia, rushes back to me and hands me a strawberry pastry. We sit down and eat them and afterwards Virginia rushes off again to get something, thus leaving me alone.

I try my best to not dash towards the bookstore, but fail in doing so. Ah, I finally get to treat myself after a hectic week.


	9. Chapter 9: Magical Consequences

Once I arrived at the bookstore, I make haste towards the fiction section. Ah, I finally get to read a book not related to magical studies, though as interesting as they may be, I could still use a fun related book.

When I am scanning the section, I happen to bump into someone. "Oh no, sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to-" When I look up at the person before me I instantly freeze. "…..Professor?" What was he doing here?

He takes a moment to realize the situation before him, thus switching straight to professor mode. "I thought you have learned your lesson to look where you are going, but obviously I was quite wrong."

I stumble over my words a bit before muttering out something legible. "I know, I know, um so what are you doing here if I might ask?" I decide to switch the topic sparing me of any more embarrassment.

Professor Grabiner takes note of my change of subject, yet does not delve on it for too long. "I could ask you the same question truthfully; you don't seem like much of a reader." I take full offense of his statement and send a quick glare his way, which I think makes him regret what he said.

"Oh, really? I love books more then most things! I always find time to read something, thus I read all the time. Maybe you would know that if you paid a bit more attention to the good things I do, rather then the bad things." As I finish my rant I realize the damage I may have caused, yet I do not regret it, I mean come on, he should have some more faith in me after everything this week.

He ignores my statement all together, thus sparing me detention and demerits. "I should let you know there is a magical bookstore beyond the door in the back, thus is my reason why I am here." I glow brightly at what he said.

"Magic books really?!" I cover my mouth quickly, while he looks at me confused and then sighs. "Yes…and you don't have to worry about what you say around humans, they see us and here us quite differently."

I stop covering my mouth and feel my cheeks flush. "Oh….no one told me that…" I try to not look at him feeling foolish and see the large bag of books he has.

"Um…what books did you get?" Yet once again, I must change topics.

"Nothing of importance to you, now good day Miss Araceli, try not to make a fool of yourself then you already have." Professor Grabiner then walks away seemingly ignoring my existence from that point on.

Damn, all I wanted to get was a single fiction novel and ended up making a fool of myself in front of my professor again. I grab a random book of interest, pay for it, then leave towards the bus. When I get back to my dorm room, I realize I never said thank you to him for helping me. I am truly a lost cause.

The next few days are a blur of things. Like on Sunday I was completely brushed off by Damien of all people! After the love letter incident, I should be doing that to him, even if he did make up for it.

On Monday I decided to take White Magic classes with Potsdam for the rest of the week seeing that I did not want to cause Grabiner anymore trouble. I actually was very good in her classes; she even praised me a good few times throughout the week.

Towards the end of the week, Virginia forces us to join the sports club, me and Ellen both came to a compromise; in secret of course, that we both would attend it until later in the year then switch to chorale or drama club.

On Saturday Virginia then grab us both to go to the mall to eat many types of sweets with her, good thing we have sports club because Ellen definitely made quite a fuss about her weight afterwards.

The next day when I decided to take a walk, William let me play ball with him, he seemed quite surprised how good I was at keeping the ball in the air seeing I barely took any Red Magic classes, I was also surprised at how well I managed with the breeze spell, maybe cause I was being overly cautious. Though, afterwards I became exhausted and went sleep for the rest of the day.

As Monday of September 23 rolls around, they warned us of our first exam. While Ellen paced around the room ranting about how no one will tell her anything about it, I decided to take gym today and then take red magic classes the rest of the week seeing I really did not have many Red Magic spells at my disposal.

When I was running around the gym, I almost ran into a boy who also seemed to be rambling on about something. "Wow, sorry, um are you ok there?"

He seemed to ignore what happen entirely. "How do you get a girl to like you?"

I have to process what he said he to me many times before speaking. "Uhh, well every girl is unique, so you can't force them to like you, but you could try to find out what she likes, give her a present, and then ask her out I guess."

He seems a bit disgusted with my answer. "What if she says no then, huh?"

Shoot, this never happen to me before, but I think this is correct way to answer.

"Then you move on and find another girl." He stalks away before I can even ask his name, or about whom he was even talking about. Well I hope I did not screw that up too badly….

The next morning I had to mentally prepare myself for Red Magic class with Grabiner. Virginia takes note of my state, seeing that Ellen was too busy cleaning up something.

"Hey, you ok?" I shake my head. "Sorry just a bit out of it, I been kinda avoiding red magic class for a while now…."

She laughs causing Ellen to look over at us for a moment then return to her task at hand. "Really?! Why? Even though we got Grabby as a professor, it's still a great class."

I sigh. "I am fine with Professor Grabiner teaching the class, its just I don't have great past experiences with it."

Virginia seems to get enough indication of what I was trying to say and drops that subject. "Don't worry I'm in his class today so I'll keep watch on you."

I give Virginia a quick hug and smile. "Thank you! That helps out a lot." It really does not, but I do not want her to worry about me.

We all make haste to breakfast then to our respective class afterwards.

When I sit down in class I realize I still have not said thank you to him, oh well I will say it after class if I do not blow up the room by then. I really hope I did not jinx myself there….

When it comes to the casting spells portion I calm myself down by breathing in and out, and concentrating. Virginia then watched me closely as I tried to attempt a simple warming spell.

I soon start to feel warmth overtake me, I then open my eyes feeling proud with my success at it. Virginia almost burst of happiness for me, but soon afterwards, I start to feel my body heat up rapidly.

"Iris are you ok?" I shake my head quickly feeling quite faint.

Oh no what is happening, ok I just need to dispel the spell and I will be fine, right?

As I try to not panic badly I feel my body become numb and then I drop like a doll. Before I completely loose conscious, I felt someone catch me, at first I thought it was Virginia, but then I was quite sure it was otherwise.


	10. Chapter 10: Mysteries And Realizations

Sounds seem to echo from all around me within the few seconds of waking up. I try to stay still and focus on the sound that seems to vibrate from everywhere.

After a few minutes, I realize someone must be nearby me. I hear a voice speak to oneself, yet I cannot quite identify the user's gender.

"I never expected this to happen so soon, yet here you are before me." I hear a shrill laughter fill the room, in which then I realize I have yet to open my eyes to witness the person before me.

Alright time to find out where I am. I slowly open my eyes, not sure, what I am expecting to see, perhaps a professor or such? Light pierces my groggy eyes thus causing the room before me to shine in many different hues of colors.

I try my best to focus on one object before, which I presume is a person, yet all I can make out is a blur of white. White, the thing is wearing white. I would focus a bit longer, but by now my eyes are starting to water from the vibrant burning colors.

The voice speaks yet again. "Oh no, you really shouldn't try to focus on anything right now, the nexus is still in deep process of being created. I wonder what yours shall look like when it's all done, probably something complex and beautiful knowing you."

The voice speaks with warmth, a type of warmth a close friend or relative voice would carry. I try to brose through my memories in order to relocate a familiar voice, yet nothing seems to match. I feel despair within that. Why can't I recognize the voice?

The person seems to switch the extensity of their voice showing a large range of emotions within a short time of me trying to decipher their illiterate mumbles. I finally make another few sentences out, but only because they were more so directed towards me.

"Have to lock your mana down it seems, damn I was hoping that wouldn't be a problem. I should have known as much, you always tended to flare up when you were little." The person laughs and from that laughter, I feel extreme warmth.

I try to utter a sentence, but like I expected I cannot even mutter a single syllable, nor after trying to fumble around, I realize I do not have the capacity to move my body either.

Darn it I want to move, speak, see, or at least understand the person fully in front of me, why cannot I?! During my panic, I feel my body weight become heavier. What is happening now?!

Before I can fumble, a bit more I hear the person speak one last time. "Just a little longer now Iris, I know you will wake again soon and when you do everything will be a lot clearer. Till then, farewell."

"No don't go!" I jolt awake screaming. Awake? I can move?! I scan the room to find two confused professors looking at me, well one confuse and the other, not really sure.

Professor Potsdam speaks with full velocity in hopes to brighten up the room. "Well it seems our little seedling finally awoken from her slumber!"

She claps her hands together in justification while Professor Grabiner seems to mentally role his eyes, or so I think seems. I would chuckle at this little idea, but I am faced with more worrying matters.

What did I do this time? My eyes widen noticing the fact I am in what seems to be a nurse's office or some sorts. It has filled to the brim with potions all sorts of bandages and books scattered around the place.

When I stop noticing the background interior, my eyes fall onto Professor Grabiner who happens to now be at eye level with me. I feel my cheeks flush at this sudden realization. Wait why am I flushing for, shesh, at most I should be fearing him right?

He seems to ignore the state of my face entirely and speaks slowly, as if I am a small child. "Miss Araceli can you perhaps enlighten us on the reason why you flared up in my class? Unless you still haven't grasped the ability to speak yet, in which would not be surprising for you."

Excuse me? I cannot quite tell if he is trying to be considerate or tick me off, but I am going with both. I hear Professor Potsdam voice boom throughout the room again, it makes me really wonder how high her voice can shriek, I think I rather never find out unless I wish my eardrums be severed.

"Hieronymous, the little one just woke up, which is quite astounding within itself seeing she should have been out for the next couple of days, so try to treat her more kindly!"

…A couple of days? What no… I feel panic rise within me again. "How long have I been out for?!" I blurt out in a rasp yet panicked voice.

My hands clutch the white sheets beneath me and I start to feel like crying. Oh no come on, do not panic Iris you can do this. Before I can start to try to calm myself down, I realize some warmth within one of my hands, which quickly subdues the rest of the panic within my body.

I look blankly within that direction and manage to squeak a response out in a tiny shrill voice. "….G-Grabiner?"

I feel shock by this development before me, but before I can really analyze the situation, he speaks again trying to convey a bit more sentiment. "Stop panicking nothing can be resolved by it. As to answer your question, you have been only out for a day. She's quite right you should be grateful you woke up so soon from an over usage of magic."

I hear a very childish giggle nearby in which I am quite sure is from Potsdam. "Why Hieronymous aren't you so sweet!" I feel the warmth his hand provides me leave, along with any concern of me on his face.

I see him glare towards Potsdam with intensity of anger. Instead of flushing with embarrassment, I feel my head tilt a bit in confusion of his last few words. "….Over usage of magic?" I say quietly to myself, yet loud enough for him to hear.

"Yes, Miss Araceli, you went completely over the boundary of mana you should have stored within you. Thus, your body shutdown as result, now can you explain why? Such a simplistic spell such as warm should have not caused your body to flare up the way it did, unless you're that incompetent to do so on purpose."

I feel enough energy within my body to feel angry towards him and give him quite a lashing with words, yet I hold my tongue to the best of my ability. "…No sir, I would never be that incompetent to do such a ludicrous thing towards myself. You should have full knowledge that I wouldn't, and to answer your other question, I have absolutely no idea."

I then give a briefing of what I felt before doing the spell and the afterward effect it had on my body. Grabiner seems to fully be focus on my every word, while Potsdam seems to muddle things to herself and occupy her thoughts elsewhere.

Potsdam speaks soon after my briefing coming to a conclusion of some sort. "Ah, yes now I see, your mana wasn't locked like it should have been, thus you were using a lot more mana then necessary for a while now, I should have know from how well you were in my class seeing you only been to it a few times compared to Hieronymous classes."

After saying that she leaves me alone with Grabiner making quite the loud noise on her way out the door. I really wonder how she teaches white magic or any class so well with how loud and obnoxious she can be. Grabiner probably thinks the same thing seeing he muttered something under his breath about her.

I giggle now feel a lot better. "So uh, what now sir?"

His gaze shifts towards me baring something I cannot quite make out. "Well, seeing she didn't say much to me, I suppose your magic usage should be monitored everyday until it settles down."

Remembering what the person said in my dream I speak up before he can say anything else. "Wait um, I think my magic is ok now really, I am not quite sure why, but…I just have that feeling. You shouldn't have to worry about me all the time; I don't wish to be anymore of a nuisance to you."

I notice his face shift from a look of confusion to one of shock, but only for a second before it disappears. "You will be a nuisance if you statement is proven wrong. I will monitor you magic usage after your classes for the rest of this next week along with next week, no exceptions."

Seeing I am well enough to leave after today, he turns to walk out of the room. I stop him.

"Wait I should say thank you for everything you've done for me this far. It seems trouble has taken quite the liking to me." I try to laugh in order to lighten the situation.

Without turning to me as he is about to leave he speaks in a soft voice. "…Your welcome Miss Araceli, try to stay out of trouble if possible I can't always be there to help you…also I hope you are well by tomorrow. Goodnight."

I sit there shocked a bit by his words as he leaves from my field of sight. Was that to be taken with consideration or what? I fumble over the thought a bit more before lying down to sleep. Heh, maybe he isn't so bad after all.


	11. Chapter 11: Exam Worries

The next morning I was greeted by Potsdam checking me for many new problems that may have surfaced overnight. After she saw nothing amiss with me she was ready to usher me out of the infirmary and back to my dorm.

Before I leave the room I ask her a question. "Professor Potsdam, shall I be well enough for tomorrow's exam?" I wasn't trying to get out of it or anything of the sort, it was just I wanted to know just in case.

She chuckled to herself before speaking. "Oh seedling you are of perfect health now, you need not to worry about missing the exam tomorrow. Well unless you happen to come down with something before tomorrow, in which if you do, please notify me as soon as possible so I can grant you detention."

I nodded before I was able to completely process what she was saying. Detention, just for not being well enough for an exam what?! Before being able to ask her why I was left standing alone in the room. I sighed to myself feeling very lost as I made my way back to my dorm.

I stared at my dorm room door feeling anxiety rise within me. The second I open this door all hell shall break loose. I stand there trying to think of something that can get me out of interrogation by them both, but alas nothing comes to mind. Take a deep breath and open the door Iris. I open the door and quickly grabbed by the arm and pushed on my bed. Out of reflex I nearly swing at Virginia.

She springs her hands up in an 'I give up' motion. "Wow, don't swing k?"

I nod letting my glare subside, which I regret doing cause the next thing I know questions are spiraled at me. 'What the hell happen? Are you in trouble? Do you need special treatment or something? Will you be fine?' Are the only questions I can pick out from frenzy of overlapping sentences.

I wave my hands in hopes of shushing them down. "Ok, guys I am quite fine, I am not in trouble, and the only treatment I am getting is that for the next week I must be diagnosed for any over usage of mana." Even though the day barely started I feel utterly exhausted maybe I won't go to class, no I have to otherwise they will think I am unwell.

Virginia seems to be back to her old self cause she soon smirks and chuckles to herself. "So, what was it like Iris?" She spoke in a very suggestive tone which causes my cheeks to flush.

"W-what do you particularly mean Virginia?" Why am I getting all flustered for? Oh goodness no she doesn't mean- She does mean it, it's obvious from the smirk on her face that says 'I win'.

"Oooh you know exactly what I mean. You know how he caught you in his arms as if you were a precious little angel of his. You both really know how to get the school talking you know~." She sings the last bit as I cringe.

The rumor mill will never get tired of us. I let a groan escape my mouth as I throw myself into my pillow. I can hear her shrill laughter fill the room and overflow. Ellen thankfully comes to my rescue from Virginia's valiant laughter.

"Virginia do not tease Iris like that, she has to be mortified by now from all the ludicrous things they say about her and Professor Grabiner." Virginia laugh become even more triumphant by Ellen's words which causes me to get up and glare daggers at her. Try to say something I dare her.

She ignores me completely and speaks merrily. "What do you mean? I bet she is loving every second of this, I mean it's so obvious she has a crush on him."

I feel anger fill my body as I throw my pillow at her; she dodges out of the way. Darn it so close! "Do you realize the damage this is causing?!" I scream loudly.

Ellen realizes everything can only go south from here thus she tries to switch the topic. Before I know it, most of my anger is subsided as we discuss the possibilities of tomorrow's exam.

At breakfast I am bombarded with questions about my little incident, thankfully it didn't last long seeing from all the commotion people made caused Professor Grabiner to show up scolding most of the students away. I never have been so happy to see him before in my life. Sadly he didn't say anything to me at all before he left, oh well.

When class time rolled around I realized how bad the situation was. Seeing I signed up for Red Magic for the entire week, I was obligated to take it, no matter what. Everybody thankfully didn't try to question me about the incident, but in return everyone was on edge in case another bad situation strung up. Even Professor Grabiner seemed at bit off around me, great everyone thinks I'll blow up the classroom.

I didn't let it distract me too badly and before I knew it I was playing around with the Breeze and Push Object spells for the rest of the class. I had to admit which was quite fun seeing everyone was on edge around me so I was able to have a lot of fun causing objects to fall over without getting into trouble.

After class Professor Grabiner did a quick check of my mana usage. "You seem to be fairing well." He said to me with just a bit of surprise in his voice which caused me to giggle a bit.

"Yup, I told you I would be fine! I am very sure I will not be causing anymore trouble for you."

He seems to smirk at my answer. "I highly doubt you will be able to avoid trouble under any accounts. I wouldn't be surprised if you sprung yourself into trouble during tomorrow's exam." I freeze cold at his words. Shoot I somehow forgot about that again.

He notices my panic and speaks again. "If you are concerned about being able to pass tomorrow's exam you may join the study session I am holding later today."

I swiftly nod my head. Even though I know a lot of blue magic I am poorly skilled in any other type of magic, which may be a problem.

After pondering my thoughts for a bit I realize I should probably say something else to him or leave. "Um, I am sorry about the rumors sir." Is what I end up blurting out causing him to be caught off guard for a moment, though he quickly recovers.

"Miss Araceli if you think I am affected by these absurd rumors you really are quite unwell." He pauses after saying that before speaking again. "…Do not dwell on the rumors, they shall quickly disperse like many before them...it be best for you to forget about them all together."

I am left a bit lost by his words causing me to nod and quickly leave the room and head towards my dorm. …What was that? I replay his words in my head trying to find a hidden meaning in them once I enter my dorm. When I find nothing I realize the study session is starting soon and leave my dorm room with Ellen.

At the study session nothing extraordinary really happen. It was plain and simple; we were all trying to answer as many questions correctly about which magic to use in certain situations. I, Ellen, and another girl named Minnie I think did great, while everyone else did ok. The only thing that was somewhat funny was when Professor Grabiner kicked Donald out of the room for something he did, but most of us had no idea what was it that caused him to be kicked out. Darn Donald he really knows how to get in trouble.

After the session I returned to my dorm room with Ellen. After both Ellen and Virginia fell asleep I felt it was time to write in Grim.

"Well hello there, I notice you haven't written in me for the past two days, did something befall you?"

I wrote down most happen to me yesterday and the day before along with bits about today.

**_"Ah, I am not surprised by that, something similar happen to Violet herself when she attended here._**What?! I swiftly flip through the pages hoping to find Violet's diary entries, but before I find anything Grim slams shut.

When she opens again words are displayed to me. **_"No, stop, I cannot show you her contents, sorry something is amiss within my pages. Until I have that settled you also can't read any of the advance spells within me either." _**

Of course something happen to Grim during the time I was out. That person in my dream might have screwed with her pages, great. Seeing I have nothing left to do I close Grim and decide its best for me to lie down and go to sleep, tomorrow I have to deal with my first exam.


	12. Chapter 12: First Exam Troubles

A sharp piercing noise goes through my ears as I watched my sight return to me. Where am I? I zip my head around trying to bear my new surroundings. Dark, the place I was now in was dark. The wall was much worn and seems to be quite old. The wall was made of stone bricks bearing looks similar to ones found in dungeons. …Wait am I in a dungeon? Before I can analyze anymore of my new situation I hear a voice echoing around me, the voice seems familiar to me, but of course I can't quite recognize it.

"You are now in Dungeon Level One, Layout Five-E."

Huh, so I am in a dungeon, wow that sounds amazing, now how am I supposed to get out of here? The familiar voice speaks again.

"The exit from this dungeon lies beyond the wall in front of you. There are no doors in your room. You must use magic in order to escape. Good luck."

Magic? Well I guess that means its time for me to cast a spell….darn I have no idea how much mana I have. I bet they didn't teach us about mana on purpose. Well if I got once chance to get out of here, which type of magic should I use? The only ones that I know well are Red, Blue, and White so I guess I am stuck with them. I pace around the room as I try to figure everything out. I think with Red I could blow up the wall, that is if I actually could wield fire correctly….darn, well there goes that option. With White I can….do absolutely nothing, thanks Potsdam for teaching such useful spells for our first exam. That leaves me with Blue….ok with Blue I can change things so…

"I could teleport out!"

Oh thank goodness I studied so hard in that class! I pull out my regular spell book and flip through the pages for the Teleport Self spell. All right found it, now I must concentrate. I take a few deep breaths in and out before muttering the incantations on the page. I never used this spell before; I really hope I don't screw this up.

My sight fades for a few seconds before it returns again showing a new scenery before me. Green, everything is green and leafy. I am in a tree, wow well I guess this could have been worse right? I shuffle slowly trying to see how far up I am.

Oh no…I am way too far up to get down easily, plus I don't think the branches can carry my weight much longer either. I start to feel the branches beneath me crack, oh this is not good. Ok I teleported into this tree I think I should be able to teleport out. I look at the ground below me and start to focus before I know it I am safely sitting on the ground. When I am about to shriek of happiness over being on the sweet ground again I see Professor Grabiner coming my way.

"Are you ok Miss Araceli?"

I look up to see Professor Grabiner looking very worried for my well being. "Oh uh, yeah I am fine, perfectly fine." Even though I just almost fell out of a tall tree!

"I am very sorry, I should have paid more attention to how far you were advancing in my class."

Oh so now he thinks he should pay attention to me, a bit too late for that. I see him reach his hand out toward me; I grab it and finally get up.

"Its ok, I should have practice with the spell first before trying to use it like that….so did I pass?"

As I wait for his answer I hear a chuckle and realize it's from him. He's…laughing at me?

"H-hey that was a very serious question!" I say feeling very flushed and embarrassed by all of this. No…come on you can't laugh at your student like that! He chuckles a while longer before stopping to answer my question.

"Yes, you have passed your first exam. Five merits for succeeding and five extra for being able to teleport out safely."

Ten merits awesome! Before I can thank him he speaks again with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"…It seems as though you aren't the only one who was able to teleport out of the dungeon, I must take my leave." As he goes I stand there a bit giggling to myself, oh goodness what a day this has been.

Sometime later I meet up with Professor Grabiner again to check my mana usage. While he is doing so I felt the need to finally ask a question.

"Hey…how much mana do I have?"

He stops the diagnostic for a second to answer. "You currently have 35 mana to use as your disposal."

Wow only 35 that seems quite low. "So if that's the case how much did I use when I tried to do a warming spell?"

I know it cost about 3 mana to perform it so I must have used a lot of mana to cause myself to pass out the way I did.

"I am not quite sure, but I suppose you used around 20 mana."

I feel my breathing stop for a second. 20 mana...what no that can't be right.

"You have to be lying why would I use that much without even knowing?"

He seems to sigh to himself probably tired from everything that probably happened today. "That what we would all like to know Miss Araceli. It truly shouldn't be possible for one your age to attempt to use that much mana on one cast of a spell."

He's right I shouldn't. After one cast of a spell it should only use the needed amount of mana and then last for a few moments. It should then disperse and have to be recast again to regain the same effect. Wait…I think I went over again today. Ugh, oh well it's only by 5 so I should be fine. I rather not cause worry over 5 extra mana being used.

"So am I done here?" I ask not sure what to say to him anymore.

"Yes, you may take your leave."

I leave the room feeling like something is off. That person said I shouldn't be able to go over my usage amount anymore so why did I earlier? Unless….does blue magic spells cost less mana to cast rather then the usual amount for me? Maybe I am just thinking too much about this, yeah. I push away most of my thoughts as I make way towards my dorm room.


End file.
